The Dog, The Cat, and The Bat
by Windrises
Summary: Batman teams up Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell to stop Snaptrap and Riddler's plan.


Note: Batman and T.U.F.F. Puppy are not owned and created by me. This story is dedicated to Bill Finger, Adam West, and all of the wonderful people who have helped the Batman franchise.

Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell reported to T.U.F.F.'s headquarters. Dudley said "I'm like so tired."

Kitty replied "But it's almost noon."

Dudley said "I'm tired of sleeping. That's why I slept in today."

The Chief said "Greetings Agent Puppy and Katswell. We have a bigger problem than usual today."

Dudley replied "I like smaller problems."

The Chief said "Stop interrupting my exposition Agent Puppy. Verminious Snaptrap broke out of prison again."

Kitty asked "What's his evil plan this time?"

The Chief said "He's planning on destroying all of the soap in the city. He thinks that if everybody has dirty hands they'll become nasty criminals."

Dudley wanted to stop Snaptrap, but not having to deal with soap was a very tempting offer. After thinking about how much fun life would be without soap he said "Soap sucks."

Kitty said "Dudley's acting more difficult than usual. This is going to be a really hard mission."

Batman was secretly listening to what they were saying. He said "I'll help you with the mission."

Dudley was excited to see Batman. He said "It's surprising to see a super hero around here."

Batman said "Despite my animal gimmick I usually don't meet actual animals. However this mission requires my help. Verminious Snaptrap has more going on than soap. The Riddler has been giving him riddles on how to make a dangerous device that could help them get all of the money in the city. Chief I'm hoping that you'll let me help your agents during this mission."

The Chief said "I'm glad that you want to help Mr. Batman. You're way better than any of my agents."

Dudley was a little offended by the Chief's lack of loyalty. He asked "Aren't I somewhat close to being as good as Batman?"

The Chief said "Yeah right."

Kitty replied "We better get our car."

Batman said "No need for that. The Batmobile is outside."

The Chief responded "Thank goodness for that. It's way better than the car Dudley and Kitty use."

Batman said "I'm a detective."

The Chief responded "Another thing to be thankful for. I already knew that you were much smarter than Agent Puppy." Dudley frowned at the Chief and felt a little hurt that the Chief was treating Batman with more respect than him.

Dudley, Kitty, and Batman got into the Batmobile. Dudley asked "Where's Snaptrap?"

Batman said "I don't know that yet."

Dudley said "Well according to the Chief you know everything and I'm a idiot."

Kitty asked "Did the Chief's lack of respect hurt your feelings Dudley?"

Dudley stubbornly said "No."

Kitty said "You shouldn't doubt yourself Dudley. You've done a great job on several missions."

Dudley replied "I'm a bad agent and a goofball. The Chief thinks I suck."

Kitty said "The Chief hasn't threatened to fire you in months which is a good record."

Dudley replied "Actually he threatened to fire me a week ago when I ate his office's carpet."

Batman could tell that Dudley's feelings were hurt so he tried to help him. Batman said "I'll prove that you're smart by asking you a question: What's two plus nine?"

Dudley tried to think of the answer. After a few seconds of thinking he said "Eight bottles of milk from a alien spaceship that has mutant carpets."

Batman whispered "Weirdest answer ever."

Meanwhile Snaptrap and his henchmen were trying to find out the Riddler's riddles. Snaptrap said "I don't think we'll ever be able to solve these goofy riddles. I missed the Quacky the Duck episode about learning how to solve riddles."

Larry (Snaptrap's least favorite sidekick) replied "That's a good episode."

Snaptrap said "But none of us know how to solve riddles."

Larry responded "I think the answers to some of these riddles."

Snaptrap wanted to know the answers to the riddles, but he felt that it wasn't worth it if it made Larry look smart. He made Larry take a time out.

The Riddler said "I knew I was super smart."

Snaptrap replied "You're not that smart. We can't do anything useful, until you show me how to make the device that'll get me all of the money in the city."

The Riddler said "I was so smart and bored that I made the device." The Riddler handed a blue device to Snaptrap.

Snaptrap asked "How will this thing get me a bunch of money?"

The Riddler said If you zap the bank vaults with this device every bank door will break and every guard will fall asleep." The Riddler and Snaptrap did a evil laugh.

Batman had been driving around for a half hour. He was getting confused how to find the villains. He said "This seems really hard." He looked around and saw a car that was causing lots of traffic problems. He said "I'll give that troublemaking driver a parking ticket."

Kitty replied "The driver is more than a troublemaker. Snaptrap was driving the car."

Dudley said "He drives better than I do."

Batman replied "Thank goodness I'm driving instead of you."

Dudley sighed and said "I get it. You're the best and I'm really bad at my job."

Kitty replied "Come on Dudley. You're a good agent. The Chief wouldn't keep you around if you were bad at your job."

Dudley said "I think he keeps me around to make fun of me."

Snaptrap parked his car at a nearby bank so Batman parked at the bank too. Batman said "You need to be careful during the battle Agents Katswell and Puppy."

Dudley replied "She and I have taken care of several missions. Sadly you and the Chief both think I'm the worst agent ever."

Batman sighed and said "You're the not the worst. A few months of education and training will help you."

The three heroes entered the bank, but Snaptrap used the blue device to get all of the money in the bank. Snaptrap said "Soon I'll be the richest rat in the world. I'll have enough money to buy a ray to destroy all of the city. After that everybody will become dirty and evil like me."

Batman said "I'm going to stop all of you wise guys."

Larry replied "Batman's here."

Snaptrap sarcastically said "You deserve a medal for finding out something so unobvious Larry."

Batman, Kitty, and Dudley started attacking Snaptrap's henchmen. They were trapped in rope. However the blue device was programmed to spray knock out gas at anybody who tried to stop the bad guys so the device put the heroes to sleep.

By the time the three heroes woke up they were in Snaptrap's lair. Snaptrap asked "Are you comfortable?"

Dudley said "We would be if we were given more interesting comic books and coloring books."

Snaptrap replied "You three should relax while you're trapped. In a few weeks I'll make my soap ray and after that all of the soap will be evaporated." Snaptrap did a evil laugh.

Dudley was briefly distracted over his excitement of not having to deal with soap, but he eventually stopped goofing around and got out his rope cutter out of his shirt.

Batman said "I have lots of stuff in my utility belt, but I didn't have a rope cutter."

Kitty replied "Good job Dudley."

Dudley said "Thank you."

The Riddler replied "The heroes have gotten free, but my newest riddle will stop them: What's cute, small, and grumpy?"

Kitty said "Cats."

The Riddler replied "Drat. Outsmarting Batman is supposed to be my big gimmick."

Batman said "You know lots about riddles, but you barely count as a genius."

The Riddler asked "What's edible and annoying?"

Dudley said "Oranges."

The Riddler replied "Smart animals are annoying." The Riddler tried to beat up Dudley, Kitty, and the Riddler. However he lacked good fighting skills which annoyed him.

Kitty kicked the Riddler to the ground and said "You've been outsmarted by animals."

The Riddler replied "Then I'll get a job at the pound."

Kitty said "You're going to face the wrath of cats claws." Kitty scratched the Riddler's new coat. Even though it was a coat Riddler felt injured. He tried to fight back, but Kitty kicked him. The Riddler passed out.

Snaptrap said "I'm still free and I have tons of money from the bank."

Batman responded "I'm not sure of how we'll stop the rat."

Dudley thought up a plan and said "I know how to take care of Snaptrap this time." Snaptrap hated soap so Dudley opened up ten bottles of soap and threw them at Snaptrap.

Snaptrap laughed and said "Making me clean won't stop my nasty crimes." Snaptrap tripped on the soap and fell to the ground. After Dudley kicked him a few times Snaptrap passed out. Dudley and Kitty arrested Snaptrap and his henchmen and Batman took care of the Riddler.

After getting back to the T.U.F.F. headquarters Kitty said "You did a great job Dudley."

Dudley replied "Yeah right. The Chief knows that Batman is way better than me."

The Chief said "Don't be like that Dudley. You're one of my favorite agents."

Dudley responded "But you said that Batman was a better agent."

The Chief said "Well Batman's close to perfection when it comes to crime fighting, but you and Kitty are this city's best protectors."

Dudley did a victory dance and replied "This means I'm not the worst."

Kitty said "Of course you're not the worst. You're the best." Kitty gave Dudley a hug. Batman quickly shook Dudley's hands.

Batman said "I got you a treat to thank you two for saving the city." Batman gave Kitty bat shaped cat food and he gave Dudley bat shaped dog food.

Kitty said "These taste great."

Dudley responded "These taste batty."


End file.
